fye_stufffandomcom-20200215-history
Watchtower (SV)
The Watchtower was the name of a Metropolis loft apartment used by Chloe Sullivan to coordinate superhero missions for the Blur/Superman, Green Arrow, and the Justice League. The Watchtower was Jimmy Olsen's wedding present to Chloe, which she eventually decided to use as her base for bringing the heroes together and watching over the city after Jimmy was murdered. After some temporary absences, Chloe Sullivan decided to work as Watchtower permanently, working as a journalist by day, assisting heroes with her computer skills by night. Physical Appearance The Watchtower was a large tower building located in the heart of Metropolis, with a loft apartment overlooking the whole of the city. It was the tallest building in Metropolis, towering over LuthorCorp Plaza. Its exterior appearance is based on the real life Sun Tower, in Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada. ;Outside The external appearance of the loft is similar to an observatory with a copper clad roof, giving it its distinctive green appearance. It has circular windows surrounding it and one main window through which one can see the whole city. At the top has what appears to be a bell-tower like the cathedrals typically have. The Watchtower building is located in a corner and covers an entire block. It has many small windows and the tower rises from the middle of edificion. The tower widens as it approaches the ground and this causes that three divisions can be seen on it. The first set ends with in a rooftop of the main building from where the other two sections rise up finishing in the apartment. To access Watchtower, visitors use an elevator which is equipped with a security system to prevent any access to the building. ;Inside Inside, Watchtower is divided into two floors with stairs on both sides of the room. It has hanging lights and the walls are decorated with reliefs. Several drawers and furniture are scattered about the room as well as several books and a coffee machine. The main door is shaped like a semicircle with stained glass and is the only route to the elevator. There is also a door located on the right side that leads to a hallway. Downstairs, Watchtower has high tech computers and computer equipment and serves as the meeting center. It is decorated as an office with a sofa and a modern desktop as well as several computers on all the walls. As seen in ''Scion'', the sofa either has a pull-out bed, or one stored somewhere in Watchtower. One of these (at least) has what appears to be the insignia of the Justice League as its screensaver. This point is particularly interesting because the name has yet to be formally used on the show. (Clark, when asked for a name, calls his team 'a work in progress'.) The main window is located on this floor and provides a comprehensive overview of the city. It has stained glass with the predominantly colors green, yellow and red, and is considerably larger in size to the point that a person can stand on it. In emergencies the window can be sealed with a metal plates operating similar to a photo lens. A medical laboratory located in the upstairs. This section is equipped with stretchers, medical equipment and also with multiple monitors. Some documents and tools are also stored in the upstairs. Technology Watchtower is equipped with technology that is provided by Queen Industries. After Tess Mercer takes it over, she presumably also outfits it with LuthorCorp technology. Later, Booster Gold contributes some of his technology from the future to the systems. The Watchtower computers are capable of downloading large amounts of information at high speed, has a fairly comprehensive database and uses the most modern technology in communication. The desk used by Chloe is quite modern with a touch screen in the center from which she can operate several actions and is connected to the main monitors.. Chloe connected the server of Watchtower to all the cameras on the streets of Metropolis and thus produced a high surveillance system that proved useful on more than one occasion. Watchtower also has its own dedicated orbital satellite which was also developed and provided by Queen Industries. It also features a GPS system to track abnormal activity around the globe and also serves to track the team members. Among the software with that account, it include a program that can track and edit the voice calls, a face recognition and fingerprinting software and a modern system of holograms. Also his scan system is quite advanced because it can search for data by just putting an object on the scanner. The medical equipment available ranging from first aid materials to a laboratory to test samples and create antidotes. This equipment is normally used by the medical team's header, Emil Hamilton, although on occasions, also have been be used by othermembers of the team. Watchtower systems are powered by a central power box that uses nitrogen to keep cool. If the cooling system fails, the whole system collapses. Security and Vulnerabilities Initially, Watchtower did not have much of a security system and could allow anyone to track the signals transmitted and find its location. When this became an issue, Chloe developed a modern security system using funds from Watchtower's main supplier, Queen Industries. The main elevator has a secret fingerprint detection system, leading to a digital scan and a password system. Although only team members have access to these passwords and system, the security can be circumvented using a handheld fingerprint scanner and a password hacker. If an intruder breaks into Watchtower or the computer databases are at risk of being compromised, Watchtower begins a lockdown protocol and seals all exits. The system is sealed with bullet-proof doors, and also cuts off all air flow, reducing the supply of oxygen, and blocks communication with the outside. Unfortunately, the fact that someone other than the intruder might be trapped inside or held hostage was not taken into account, causing members of the team to be stuck inside with no emergency exit. Despite having advanced technology, the Watchtower can be hacked. While Watchtower is capable of downloading what amounts to the Library of Congress every 3 seconds, the organization Checkmate could download Watchtower's database in half that time. Provided Checkmate got past Watchtower's firewalls and interference halos, Checkmate narrowed Watchtower's location down to within a 20 block radius. The Watchtower communication systems could also be switched off manually, but after the launching of its own dedicated satellite, this problem was partially solved. The systems of the Watchtower can be restarted and as a result, relevant information can be lost. Early History Jimmy bought the apartment hoping that it could be a place where he and Chloe could start their lives together once they were married. However, after the events of their disastrous wedding and their subsequent separation, Jimmy decided that it wasn't the time to give it to her. Season Eight Jimmy brought Chloe and Davis to the Watchtower on Clark's request to keep them safe after Davis was separated from Doomsday. There there he confessed to her that it was her wedding present; and that he was going to give it to her after the reception. After Jimmy revealed to her that he knew Clark's secret, she apologized about everything that happened and affirmed that it had all been to protect Clark from being killed by Doomsday. After Jimmy told her that he understood, they proclaimed their love for each other and reaffirmed their relationship. Feeling betrayed by Chloe and the lies that she told him, an enraged Davis then murdered Jimmy by stabbing a pole through his chest. Davis was about to kill her Chloe, too, but Jimmy stepped in using the last of his strength and pushed Davis into a spike, killing him. Jimmy told Chloe that he loved her and then died in her arms. After Jimmy's funeral, Clark went to the tower to visit Chloe. After talking with her, he told Chloe she should just leave the apartment and walk away. Chloe refused the idea insisting that Jimmy was still there and watching over her. Then she revealed that she planned to use the building as a base, a Watchtower like her codename, to bring the heroes together. Clark brusquely told her that heroes don't have homes, that Clark Kent was now dead, and telling Chloe good-bye, walked away, leaving Chloe broken hearted and alone in the building. Season Nine Chloe took refuge at the Watchtower after the death of Jimmy and sat alone for three weeks trying to find Lois, who had been missing since the night of the Doomsday battle. Hearing a noise at the entrance of Watchtower, Chloe grabbed her gun and went to investigate only to find Emil Hamilton who had been looking for her. Glad to see him, Chloe explained that she had been trying to locate Oliver or any of the other Leaguers but had been unsuccessful. Emil then told Chloe that she couldn't find them because none of them wanted to be found. After a touching and optimistic speech of Chloe's, Emil surprised her by outfitting Watchtower with numerous high tech computers. Using the new technology at her disposal, Chloe found that her cousin had definitely been in the future. Chloe then began to pursue her work at Watchtower, emphasizing her quest to locate and watch the team members and create a surveillance system throughout the city and the world. When Lois was kidnapped by Metallo, Clark went to Chloe's Watchtower looking for help. Chloe used the computers to locate the building which could be hosting Corben. Once Clark saved Lois, he returned to the Watchtower and saw the whole city from the stained glass window. He said that Jimmy had done well to choose the site and then apologized to Chloe for leaving her when she needed him. Chloe admitted that she missed Jimmy and then apologized to Clark for thinking that he had gone ahead without looking back. After an emotional moment, they reconciled their friendship at Watchtower and then Chloe advised Clark to return to his double life at the Daily Planet to protect Lois from Tess. Following her monitoring, Chloe used the tower above all to observe Oliver as he was the most difficult to locate. When an airborne virus was released in the air, Chloe worked with Clark and Dr. Hamilton to find a cure. From the Watchtower, Chloe was able to infiltrate the security cameras of the Luthor Mansion to find out what was happening and when Clark brought a blood sample from Tess Mercer with which the virus could be analyzed in detail, she and Hamilton managed to use the medical laboratory located in the tower to remove a blood sample from Clark and make a cure. When the Toyman reappeared, Chloe tracked him down with the tower and along with Clark, delivered him to the police. Later, Chloe used the computers to investigate a mysterious woman who had kidnapped Oliver and had looted his bank account. She also discovered that several Kryptonians had landed on the planet and managed to locate the exact places where they had appeared. Trying to locate the Kryptonians, Chloe wanted to hack into the computer networks of Tess's to look into her projects in order to find something but was constantly neutralized by the firewall of the system. After an arduous battle, and after one hundred disabled firewalls, Chloe eventually managed to find her adversary and using a modern system of fingerprint detection, was able to get the files of her opponent and recluted him. Finally Clark discovered the reason for which Chloe was using the Watchtower surveillance system and was angry with her because she had violated the privacy of her friends. Chloe defended herself saying that thanks to this they were able to avoid several difficulties and demonstrated the production of her actions helping Clark to locate Jor-El after he was kidnapped and deceiving Lois to divert her suspicions when she thought that Clark was the Blur. Despite this, Clark continued distrust Chloe and made again a tear in they friendship. Later, people like the Dark Archer or Star-Spangled Kid found out about Watchtower and more recently the government agency Checkmate wanted to know where its location was. Chloe upgraded Watchtower's system because, of these threats. Soon, Tess Mercer broke into Watchtower and triggered an alarm that shut down the doors that trapped both Chloe and Tess in the building. Chloe discovered that Tess had a bug in her body and that Checkmate was closing in their location in order to kill them. They thought they were done for and Tess confessed that Oliver was lucky to have someone like Chloe and then Chloe found out how to escape, but at the cost of shutting down Watchtower. They are able to bust the metal doors of Watchtower but it shut down as a result. Chloe was later able to repair most of Watchtower and was afraid at first, until Clark convinced her that the world needed her to do this and that he needed her to do this. This convinced her to activate Watchtower again and open the doors. Later, when the Kandorians started to attack the planet, the heroes gathered where Clark told them that he planned to use the Book of Rao to exile all the Kandorians to a new world where they won't be a threat to anyone and that he would be forced to join them as a result of this action. They tried to make Clark reconsider but he told them that this was the only way to settle the matter without going into war and losing lives. The heroes said their goodbyes to Clark and signed off. The Kandorians cut off communications from Watchtower, so Oliver prepared to leave in order to get the connection back up with Watchtower via a satellite that Chloe was unaware of and they shared a passionate kiss before he departed. Chloe was navigating Oliver through the ventilation shafts in order to get to the connection up. He succeeds but then Chloe detects many others surrounding Oliver and started to attack the shafts, putting dents. They proclaim their love for each other and Oliver told Chloe that they weren't Kandorians before the line went dead. Season Ten Chloe successfully restored the video feed and discovered Oliver had been kidnapped by a mysterious man who threatened the other supers saying they are next. Determined to find Oliver, Chloe retrieved the key which would lead her to the Helmet of Nabu. However, before she headed out Clark returned and told her about his fight with Zod amidst with blue kryptonite and his near-death experience, but was worried if the Kandorians made it there safely. Chloe was more surprised that Clark stayed and that he died. Clark then foretold her about a great evil coming and seeing Lex in the limbo. Chloe used the computer to check that all of Lex's projects such as Level Three, Project 33.1, and Metron Pharmaceuticals were all shut down and disbanded. She mentions to Clark that maybe the Daily Planet could have hard files on another project Lex could have kept. While Clark heads off, Chloe heads to the JLA Brownstone to use Dr. Fate's helmet to find Oliver. When Chloe used the helmet and see a lot of forthcoming events, it caused her to go in a short-term coma. Clark brings her back to the Watchtower with Dr. Hamilton treating her. Chloe soon wakes up and tells Clark about Oliver's abduction and Clark's future wearing different colors other than black; she also tells him that Cadamus Labs is on fire leaving Clark to investigate it. Chloe then tells him goodbye knowing what’s going to happen next. Oliver being released from his captor, he begins trying to find Chloe after discovering the Watchtower being shut down. He brings Tess over to help. He investigates further to discover that she had set a plan for her departure after finding a bottle of cyanide antidote. He later learns by Rick Flag, the man who captured him that Chloe made a trade for Oliver's release. Flag tells him that Chloe died and is willingly to join his group. Clark discovers the Watchtower shut down and Oliver tells him that Chloe faked her death. Clark takes Kara to Watchtower and they check the news broadcast to find where the darkness might be. Clark notices that Godfrey is all over the media, with their super hearing both Clark and Kara hear a darker toned voice hidden in the broadcast. They both realize that the darkness is inhabiting Godfrey, so Kara checks the security cameras in Metropolis to locate him. Clark realizes that the limo driver is Lois as Kara zooms in on the video frame. Tracking Lois' cell phone, they both super speed to Maxwell's. Without Chloe running the Watchtower, Clark and Oliver find their resources at half-power due to the fact that neither of them are adept at the computers as Chloe was. When Lois is possessed by Isis, Clark suggests that Tess Mercer be brought in to help, as she is an expert at computers. Oliver refuses initially, but Tess helps regardless. Afterwards, both Oliver and Clark agree that Tess could prove a great help to them, and so they offer her the chance to step in as the new Watchtower. Tess thanks the two, but quickly runs out, feeling overwhelmed by their trust, and breaks down crying. Tess immediately makes herself at home at the Watchtower, changing aspects of the layout and how the tower runs. This does not go over well, for Oliver who feels that she does not have the right to change what Chloe built. Eventually, Oliver comes to accept that things need to change, and that the only reason he had such an issue with Tess, was because he didn't want to feel like he was further losing Chloe. The two share a drink together, before Oliver reveals he will not return to Watchtower, due to the fact that the tracking tattoo that the Suicide Squad planted on him, plus his exposed identity as Green Arrow has made him a risk to the security of the Watchtower. Two weeks later Oliver was asked to come to the Watchtower because Emil had found a way to remove the Suicide Squad's tags. Clark and Emil then revealed to Oliver that they believed A.C. was responsible for the destruction of a government explosion. Clark later brought Lois to the Watchtower where her and Tess officially welcomed her to the Justice League. Oliver arrived and Clark told the three that Darkseid had begun taking over people. When Clark Kent and Clark Luthor switched places due to the mirror box, Oliver, Tess and Lois were left to battle him at the Watchtower on Earth-1. When Kent returned they almost killed him by mistake until he convinced Lois that it was really him. Watchtower was damaged in the process, but has since been repaired. After Clark proposed to Lois, the team became aware of their engagement. Tess told the two of them to be at Watchtower because she was enhancing security, but she,Oliver, Emil, Carter, and Courtney through them a surprise engagement party. When Oliver left the party he attacked a thug and he was mistaken as the criminal. Carter and Courtney came to his aid and the three retreated at Watchtower. Clark arrived and The four along, with Black Canary who was skyped in, discovered that the VRA had gotten worse. Clark decided that the team was to go underground and he shut down Watchtower. After being captured by the VRA the Justice League was put in an alternate reality. While in this Alternate reality, Clark went to the non-operational Watchtower, where he encountered Dinah. The two discovered that they each were having visions of Chloe doing experiments on them. Dinah used the Watchtower as a hideout. When the team was back in reality after being saved by Chloe, Chloe met Oliver at the Watchtower where the two talked about how Chloe's leaving affected he and the team. Chloe apologized and she told Oliver that she would stick around for awhile. The two then shared a passionate kiss. The citizens of Metropolis started a rally to support the heroes and to encourage the government to repeal the VRA bill. Senator Martha Kent plays a key role in their success. After the bill is repealed Clark, Lois, and Chloe, reopen Watchtower. The three look out of the main window as they are confident that Earth's heroes can operate above ground again. Two weeks later Oliver, Chloe, Emil, and Tess through Clark and Lois a real engagement party. Zatanna sent a sparked bottle of champagne that caused everyone to get drunk and lose their memory. Tess used Watchtower to help Clark retrace his steps and get some answers for the night before. The team later comes together to watch a video from the night before.The night ends with Oliver and Chloe discovering that they are married and the two deciding to move to Star City. John later helped out Tess at Watchtower by turning Watchtower's new space station online. At Watchtower, Tess was desperately trying to access Watchtower's satellites, only to be blocked out at every try. She orders Watchtower to access security footage which reveals Oliver as the person who disabled the satellites. She then tells Watchtower to bring up previous satellite footage which reveals a massive fireball planet descending towards Earth. Category:Locations Category:Buildings Category:Smallville Locations Category:Smallville Buildings